The Beginning
by InsertCharacterHere
Summary: A/U: A dangerous alliance is brewing and there is only one savior. This is the beginning to a life long struggle.


I stammered into the grand hall towards her. She sat proud and tall in her gold throne. Her silky chocolate brown hair was elegantly pinned up with her golden crown holding back the falling curls. She wore a simple yet elegant purple robe that swept around her like a cloak of darkness. Her green eye looked down on me, they filled with warmth.

"Artemis, what a pleasure to see you," she stood up from her mighty throne and walked down towards me. She spread her arms out wide and embraced me tightly. "Oh how I have missed talking to you. No one else here understands me like you." My eyes filled with tears and I shook in her arms. "What is wrong my dear?"

I looked up at my queen, "Hera, I have to ask a favor."

"Anything," she said. She looked at me suspiciously, "What is it? Have you done anything wrong?"

"Yes!" I cried out, "I have broken my promise!" Tears began to flow down my face.

"Tell me what you have done. I cannot promise I will be understanding, but I will listen."

"I am no longer pure, I am no longer a maiden," I sobbed into my queen's robe. She held me in her arms and willed me to continue. "I should have felt it and fought against it, love," I scoffed, "I swore to father I would never love a man, never become impure."

Hera stiffened at the word 'father'. "My dear it is natural for a woman to love, it was only a matter of time. Tell me who was this man?"

"Orion," with the mention of his name memories flooded my head. I tired to push them back but it was impossible. Hera looked at me urging me to continue. "I gave myself to him. I loved him! It was a mistake but I cannot take it back now." I wiped away a tear that was grazing my cheek.

"I don't see how I can help you my dear, if you say there is nothing that you can do about being impure what can I do?"

"I am afraid," I chocked on the words I was about to say, "I want you to see if I am with child. I don't think I am but since you are the goddess of childbirth and pregnancy you should know."

Hera stood up and walked to her throne and back. She looked uneasy, like she was contemplating a difficult thought or idea. "If you are with child what will you do?" she asked.

"I will keep it of course. If it is a girl she will join me in my hunt, if it is a boy I will drop him into the mortal world," I sighed shuddering at the thought of having a child.

"I will do it on one condition," Hera commanded, "if you are with child, whether it is a boy or a girl, you will keep it and let us raise it on Mount Olympus. If you don't want to raise it I will."

I nodded accepting her conditions, "Of course you can take of the child, if I have one," I added.

Hera then placed her hands on my stomach. Her eyes closed and she looked as if she were in a trance. She moved her hands and rubbed around my belly button. She hummed and let out low noises as if she were trying to communicate with my body. Finally her eyes flew open and she looked me dead in the eye. "You have a life inside you, and it will be a girl." With that she got up and left but before she completely left she turned and asked me a final question, "What happened to Orion?"

"Apollo killed him when I told him what I had done. Orion is now in the stars looking down on us."

9 months later

I waddled down the grand hall towards my family. I felt so slow and large, like a cow. Everyday I hated the thing growing inside me, what she proved. That I made a mistake, that I broke my oath. I took my throne as Apollo strode in, he looked upset, worried. Once everyone took their place he began. "I have had a vision," he looked up to make sure he got everyone's attention, "Cronus is rising from Tartarus." We stared at him shocked.

"He cannot get out!" Zeus bellowed, "I made sure of it a long time ago!"

Apollo looked guilty, "It is not just Cronus that is rising, with the last of his power Cronus is trying to rise Uranus." We grew silent. If Uranus rose once again we would be doomed.

"Than we shall make sure Cronus cannot get out," smirked Ares, his hand grazing his sword. Aphrodite sighed sadly and looked at her lover with a mask of disapproval.

"No, we are too weak," Apollo said, he looked at Zeus sadly, "Cronus and Uranus combined are more powerful than all of us combined. They have the Titans on their side as well as Gaia.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" yelled Zeus, "Wait here for our death?"

"No," Apollo at that moment looked at me. His bright blue eyes bore into my matching blue eyes. "Artemis's child is the savior. I have seen it in my vision, she will save us all. She is already powerful but with a few blessings and gifts she will be the most powerful being in the heavens and earth."

Ares scoffed, "A girl more powerful that all of us combined? Ha! You lie!"

"What I say is true!" Apollo defended himself, "I have never been wrong you all know that!"

"It's true," Athena said, "Apollo's prophecy's are always correct."

"What should we do then? Bless the child?" Zeus suggested.

"Yes," Apollo agreed, "We each give her part of our power so she will be strong, but that must happen when the child is born, not now."

"Is that all?" Zeus asked, "Is that all you saw?"

"No," Apollo answered, "the child. The child has a time limit. She will not be strong enough the first time, nor the second time. She must live with mortals for she will die until she is strong enough to fight."

"Die!" I exclaimed, "What do you mean she will die!"

"She will be reborn, the child needs an army of loyal supporters to be with her every life. The last thing I must tell you is that when she defeats Uranus one of two things can happen. She can kill him and live forever becoming immortal, or she can kill him and die herself."

I looked at my swollen belly in horror. My child was going to die, she was a savior, she was doomed. With that final thought a pain shot through my body and I screamed.

"The baby, it's coming!" Hera exclaimed. "Hephaestus, go make the child the supporters she needs with the others I will take care of giving birth to the child."

13 hours later

For the second time in my life I felt the feeling of love. As I held my child in my arms love surged through me like a wild fire. She was perfect and lovely. I had already given her some of my power and so had Hera. The others began to surround me each placing their hands on my child and giving her power and special gifts. Ares gave her strength, Athena gave her knowledge, Hestia gave her a warm heart, and so on. Lastly Aphrodite stepped up and cooed over my child, "She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!" and with that the empty headed goddess gave my child the gift of beauty. "Now she will grow to be a jaw dropping young warrior."

Apollo sat beside me and whispered low in my ear, "What will you name her?"

"Ayre," I replied, "Ayre."

Later

My child grew, never knowing that she was the savior. She grew with her companions, the supporters Hephaestus had made her. They were all boys except for one girl, Chrysantha or Chrissie for short. She become like a sister to Ayre, they went everywhere together. They boys were called, Chris, Damian, Dmitri, Evan, Luke, and Jasper. They treated my Ayre like she was their sister yet I could see that love brewing in their eyes. The warriors knew who she was and what their purpose was, they swore to protect her with their lives.

Ayre grew to be beautiful, just like Aphrodite said. She grew to be tall and willowy. Her skin was sun-kissed and shining, her cheeks always a rosy pink. Her full lips put shame to roses. Her long light brown wavy hair contained streaks of copper and gold colored hair. Lastly the most stunning feature was her eyes, they were a bright turquoise that shone even without light. Even though I hated her when she was inside me I grew to love her and only want the best.

The first time she died I felt I would too die with grief. A Titan murdered her while she was picking flowers. The second time she was born we placed her in the hands of a mortal family. She died that life too. I had grown accustomed to see me daughter live different lives, to never know who she really was. I feel that I will continue to see this happen until the day she will defeat Cronus.

**Author's Note: So that is the back story to my main insert character. If you don't get why I made up a random character please read my profile. Also for all you Greek mythology buffs out there (I am one of you) this is somewhat based on fact. In some Greek stories Artemis did fall in love with Orion, they never went all the way and who killed him is different in each story but it is based on a real myth. If you like my idea and wish me to keep going please comment. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
